There Is No Such Thing As Just An Ordinary Day
by AlexLavrentius
Summary: What would you do if your uncle was an evil scientist and had a platypus as a nemesis? Or what if you were a ordinary kid who had neighbors that always seems to have a new invention to play with? And what if you found out that these kids pet platypus was a secret agent? What if you found yourself a nemesis?
1. Uncle Heinz

"Please" I begged him, "pretty please"

I looked at him with the biggest puppy eyes I ever manage to make.

He sighted "Very well…"

I smiled widely and it felt like my heart was going to make a jump. My dad finally allowed me to meet my uncle!

Neither my dad, grandma or grandfather ever talked about him. Always when I asked about him, dad always sighted, and my grandma, she just started to talk about my father instead and how proud she was over him, while grandfather just snorted and didn't say a word.

It all started early this summer, when I was listening at the radio. They talked something about that all the lawn gnomes had been stolen, and then suddenly launched out from a volcano on a backyard beach.

My dad had sighted and said "It's probably Heinz…"

"Who is that?" I had asked.

"My older brother."

"Do you have a older brother?" I said surprised.

"Yes, yes I have", and then he started to tell me about him and all the things he said seemed to unreal, and no one had ever mention him before and grandma didn't have any photos of him.

That was a month ago, and since then, all I wanted to do was to meet this crazy uncle of mine, and now, finally, I say in the limo with my dad on our way to his incorporated.

The whole trip my face was like glued in to the window and it felt like the car moved slow as a snail.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No, we are not", dad answeared.

I waited some seconds.

"Now then?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"No, and can you please sit still" he said annoyed.

I turned around and saw him in the eyes. He wasn't pleased at all, so I did as he wanted me to do and stayed quiet the whole trip.

Then, finally, the car stopped and I jumped out from the limo fast as I could.

Dad nodded at the building in front of me. I opened my mouth and was amazed. It was a giant purple building that looked like a giant "f".

Dad was already at the main entrance and rang on the doorbell to my uncles apartment.

I ran to him, and just as I stopped a strut and horrible voice anweared; "yes, who is it?" The voice seemed annoyed. "It's nine in the morning, I'm not done with my evil scheme yet."

"It's me Heinz", dad answered. "Roger, your brother."

My uncle Heinz answered even more annoyed; "What do _you_ want, _Roger_?"

"I just came by with my daughter, she really wish to see you and she…" Heinz interrupted dad.

"Wait, wait, you have a daughter?" He sounded surprised. "Since when?"

"Since 13 years ago."

"But I've never seen her or heard about her, not even at the family reunions, where have you been hiding her?"

"She has been living with her mother, and now that her mum have traveled to Italy over the summer, she lives with me."

"Wait… so you had a divorce?"

"Yes, but that was a long time ago."

"Roger had a divorce, Roger had a divorce" Heinz sang.

Dad sighted.

"I'll be back for her this afternoon. I now leave her in your hands."

"No, wait, I want to hear everything about it, who, when and why." His voice sounded spiteful.

He didn't get any answer, because dad was already in the car and I watched it drove away.

"Roger, are you there?" He waited some seconds. "Oh, curse it." He sighted. "Wait, I'll buzz you in."

He really spoke to me and soon I was going to meet him.

The door made a buzzing sound and I opened it.

I searched for H. Doofensmirtz in the register and took the elevator to his floor and knocked on the door.

It felt like the door never would open, like the world slowed down, just to mess with me. I don't know how long time I just stood there and waited, wasn't sure if it only was a few seconds or a few minutes.

But then, suddenly, the door opened and I finally stood before my uncle Heinz Doofensmirtzh.

I took a deep breath.

His head looked like a giant "D" and had a long pointy nose. It looked almost like my dads, but my uncles were much longer. He was taller than me and was really thin and soaked. He wore a white lab coat. His hair had the same color as mine and the same big blue eyes, which I just stared in to, without saying anything.

"So, you are Rogers doughter, huh?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Come in", he said, and I gladly did as he told me to. "I'm expecting someone, so I am kind of busy."

"Who?", I asked.

"My nemesis…"

As he said that, I shined. He really had a nemesis? My dad said that Heinz was crazy and had a platypus to nemesis, platypuses don't do much, and how could a lazy animal as a platypus be a nemesis? Heinz continued his sentence; "… Perry the platypus."

P_latypus_? So he really was crazy after all…

Or, was it just a cover name? This Perry was after all an agent…

Heinz house was all in purple and blue, and first, it seemed like a ordinary apartment, but suddenly we stood in something that looked like a laboratory with a lot of strange inventions with strange name and all of the names ended with "-inator". Wonder what all of these things did. Was it dangerous weapons or just toys? I really couldn't tell.

"Have you built all of those stuff! I asked amazed.

"Yes, yes I have", he said proud, "Bur Perry the Platypus always finds a away to ruin my plans…"

"When you say 'platypus' do you mean a real platypus?"

"Well of course I do" Heinz said a little annoyed.

So he was crazy after all? Was this the reason why no one ever spoke about him? Even though that he was crazy I still felt that I wanted to know more about him.

"What do all of those inventions do?" I asked.

"Well, it depends on what I need and it is not 'inventions' it is 'inators'."

He dragged out an inator to the balcony.

"This one" he said "Is called the Unlanguage-inator!" He sounded proud. "With this I don't need to worry about to knowing all of the language in the world."

It looked like a giant toy gun.

"Oh really?" I said. "Why do you need that?"

"I'll explain when my nemesis arrives. I don't want to explain twice."

"Oh, I see."

I really started to wonder who this Perry really was.

Heinz found some tools and started to fix his 'unlanguage-inator'.

"Why don't you tell something about my younger brother? Something embarrassing that I can use against him." He sounded like he was up to no good.

I thought for a while. "He doesn't do embarrassing stuff really."

"Huh", he sounded surprised, "really? Nothing at all? What about his divorce?"

"Mum just didn't like his position for being the town mayor and didn't want to hear any gossip about them. No hard feelings." I shrugged.

"Well that's a bit anticlimactic", he said disappointing. "You see, when I was a small boy back in Gimperstumph, whater I did, my mother and father always liked Roger better and everything went so easy for him."

"Oh, I didn't know. Dad never talks about his childhood. I'm really sorry for you." He didn't seem to have heard me, because suddenly he screamed;

"BEHOLD MY UNLANGUGAE-INATOR!"

It still looked like a giant toy gun.

"Is it done?" I asked. "Will it work? Can you show me how it works? Can we use it now, before Perry arrives?"

"Well, first of all; we wait until Perry the Platypus arrives."

"Why? Won't he stop you?"

"Haven't you got a nemesis?"

"No?"

"Well, then you wouldn't understand." He sighted. "Let's just wait."

I went to the edge of the balcony and looked down at the city below. His apartment was really aloft.

And then, suddenly, I really don't know where it came from, something flew in front of me and up in the sky and then landed behind me.

I turned around.

Behind me stood turquoise platypus who stood on the legs and had a a brown fedora.

"Ah, Perry the platypus" my uncle said.

So this was Perry the platypus? A _platypus_ agent. Was this a dream? I pinched myself. Aouch. It was real. Was I about going crazy? I tried to blink hard, but the platypus was still there.

The platypus didn't say anything.

"Perry the platypus, you remembers Roger, my brother, right?"

The platypus nodded. He understood human-language?

"This is his daughter." He pointed at me.

The platypus turned around and lifted his hat as a greeting.

Confused I waved back.

Heinz held in some sort of device with a big red button in it. He pressed it, and suddenly Perry the platypus was trapped in a giant jar. I really had no idea where it came from, and just directly after two wordbooks landed on the top.

The platypus banked angrily on the glass.

"I know, you are probably wondering what I am going to do today", Heinz said. "Well, I will tell you, since you didn't ask. You see Perry the platypus, when I was…"

"Can he breathe in there?" I interrupted him.

He sighted. "Hang on" he said and walked away and came back with a drill and made five holes in the car. "Where was I…" he said to himself, "oh, that's right; You see Perry the Platypus, when I was at the supermarket this morning to buy my breakfast, I was a family that spoke to each other in a dialect I couldn't understand. I don't know why, but they came to me and tried to talk to me, and I really didn't understood what they said! So that's was when it hit me; if I removed all of the language, then I am the only one who is going to talk and the only person that people can listen to! And then, they'll have to select me as their leader! So, BEHOLD MY UNLANGUAGE INATOR!" He made an evil laugh. "And I will start at the Tri-State Area!" He aimed the inator at the city.

I don't know how it happened, but suddenly Perry jumped at Heinz, just as he was going to fire of his inator and punched him in the face. Heinz tripped back and his back pushed the inator so it was aiming at the sky instead, and a beam shot of. Perry punched Heinz again, and this time Heinz tripped on the self-destruction button and the inator exploded. Perry the Platypus jumped of the balcony and sailed down with his parachute.

The beam bounced on a giant cloud with a castle on it and bounced back at Heinz just as he was saying. "Curse you Perry the plat…" The beam took his words but he still stood and stared at the platypus direction and waved his fist in the air.

I think that he tried to sight when he turned around and when he spoke, no words came out from his mouth.

What did just happen?


	2. a Wizard Battle

"Where are you going?" the mother shouted from the kitchen to her son who stood by the door, ready to go.

"I'm just going for a walk!", the son shouted back and closed the door behind him.

He had his hand in his pocket and he stared at the ground as he walked.

He and his family had just moved here and he really hadn't explored the town. He knew that it wouldn't have any interesting in it. It was just a boring town, with boring people and boring places, but it was a nice thing to get outside the house. His house and this city felt like a prison.

He really missed his old friends and his real home. This boring place would never be able to be his home. Ever.

He looked up in to the blue sky and though; "please, give me wings so I can fly away…"

Then suddenly, a lightning appeared, and then, just as fast it came, it was gone. A lightning, from nowhere, the sky was as blue as it could get, no clouds and a burning sun.

Where in the world did that lightning came from?

He turned his head from right, to left.

A second lightning.

And it came from a backyard, where he heard kids play.

Quietly he walked over to the house and hide behind the fence.

It was the strangest thing that he had ever seen. There was children, who seemed to play something. There was two forts on the backyard, looked like old castles, these ones you can find in fairy tales. The kids were dressed up in some sorts of "wizard-clothes" and they had sticks with a star on the end, a miracle whip, and they had pointy wizard's hats. One of the boys said something strange and out from the stick came bubbles, which he threw at a girl.

What did just happen? Could he do magic? What was going on?

Someone shouted from inside of the house; "Phineas!", the voice screamed and a teenage girl came out on the backyard. She had orange hair, a red shirt with a white skirt. "What are you doing?" she asked irritated, and the boy behind the fence was wondering the same thing.

A boy with a pointy head, which looked like a "P", came out from one of the fort. He had the same orange hair as the girl.

"We are having a wizard battle" the boy said.

"A _wizard_ battle?"

"Yhea, do you want to join us?"

"When mum see this you will be so busted." She walked in to the house again. "And don't make this _magically_ disappear this time", was the last thing she said before she vanished in to the house. "Mum!", she shouted.

"Not now Candace", the mum answered. "I am already late to a meeting."

The voice came from the front garage.

The boy behind the fence changed his hiding place to behind a trashcan instead.

"But you have to see this! The boys are having a wizard battle at the backyard!"

"That's sounds fun honey, why don't you go and play them? I really have to go now, see you later." The mum drove away.

"Hey, who are you?" the biggest boy say when he saw the boy behind the trashcan and it sounded like the boy could take his lunch money or something. The boy in fact, was a bully.

The boy behind the trashcan wasn't prepared, so he made a small jump and just stared at the boy with a black shirt with a skull on.

The kids moved over to the bully.

"Hey there! Are you new in town?" the boy called Phineas said. "I haven't seen you around before."

"Yes, yes I am. We just got here. And the name is Alexander."

Alexander stood up.

"Im Phineas and this is my brother Ferb." He pointed at a boy with green hair and a giant nose. "This is Buford" he said an pointed at the bully. "And this is Isabella and Baljeet."

Baljeet waved and said "Hello". He sounded like he was from India.

The girl behind him, Isabella, a cute girl in a pink dress and black hair waved and said; "Whatcha doing?"

Alexander didn't really know what to say or react. "No, what are you doing?" he said and stared behind them at the fort.

"We are having a wizard battle" Phineas said. "Do you wanna play with us?"

"Uh, but I can't do magic" he said confused.

"No need to" Phineas said gently. "In these wands there is a little device that allows us to things that looks like magic. You simpley say something and waves it around and something will happen. Those coats count all of the hits we have taken and how many points we score, and they also protect us, like this;" he waved his wand and said "ALAKAZAM!" A light ray came out and hit Bufurd.

"Hey! I wasn't prepared!" He said, and he didn't seem to be hurt.

"The hats is just for the feeling", Phineas continued. "You wanna play with us? We have an extra."

"Yhea…" Alexander was still confused. "Why not?"

"Do you understand?"

"Yhea, I think so."

Isabella gave him a coat, wand and a hat that he put it on.

They entered the backyard.

"You can join mine and Ferbs side. Are you ready?"

"yhe… Yhea"

"Good, caus' I have a revenge to take" Bufurd said and looked at Phineas.

"Everyone, take places!" Phineas said and they ran in to their forts.

"Have you created all of this?" Alexander asked.

"Yhea, me and my brother."

"Really? Aren't you a little young to be doing this?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"Cool!"

Ferb ran out of the fort, dodged for a attack that Baljeet throw at him. Ferb waved his wand and threw bubbles at Isabella. It hit her, and she did a counter attack, but it missed and Ferb was ready to throw a new attack.

"What's the catch of this game?" Alexander asked.

"Just to have some fun!" Phineas said and smiled widely.

"Okey!" Alexander said and ran outside the fort and waved his stick and said "Krokous!" A ray hit Isabella, who immediately turned around.

"Im sorry" Alexander said.

"Why, is just a game" she said and smiled and water came at him and hit him.

He laughed. It didn't hurt. It tickled.

This was fun.

Alexander didn't know how long time thay played, but it didn't matter. He really couldn't think of a single moment in his life when he had this fun.

"Mum! Mum! Hurry to the backyard!" they heard Candace shouted.

She ran to the backyard and laughed really creepie and ran into the house again.

The kids didn't pay any attention to her, and just as Bufurd was going to throw purple fire at Phineas, Alexander shouted a spell and waved his wand, and just as he said the spell he tripped and pointed it at the grass and when he said "Hoffli boffli!" a giant pink clued appeared under them and the forts. The kids jumped of the cloud when it startion to float up in to the sky.

They all watched how the cloud and the forts disappeared in to the sky.

"Proably when it's rain the fort will fall down", Ferb said. He sounded British.

Candace dragged her mum out on the backyard.

"Mum, look!" Two forts! And the boys throws magic spell on each other!" She didn't see the backyard.

"Oh, hi boys!", the mum said.

"Hi" everyone replied.

"Hope you had fun today. And what a nice costumes you are wearing. Are you wizards today?"

"Yhea, we just had a wizard battle."

"You guys have such a nice imagination. I'll go and make some lunch." She walked in to the kitchen.

"But, but, but…" was all manage to Candace say.

Then, suddenly a platypus appeared. He had eyes that pointed at two different directions and he made the most strangest sound that Alexander had ever heard; "gyrrrgyrrrgyrrr".

"Oh, there you are Perry" Baljeet said.

Everyone looked at him.

"What? I haven't had a single line."

"You said 'hello'." Alexander remained him.

Baljeet sighted. "Yes, I did, but nothing except that.

"Is he yours?" Alexander said.

"Yhea, he is our pet platypus", Phineas answered.

It didn't surprise Alexander. This day couldn't get any weirder.

Alexander looked at his watch.

"I better get going. Is it OK if I'll come back tomorrow?"

"Ofcourse!" Phineas said. "With more people, we can have more fun."

Alexander ran home with the big smile.


	3. Where is Perry?

Alexander couldn't sleep that night. All he wanted to do was get up from bed and run over to Phineas and Ferb place instead. They had told him that they wanted to make every day special and sees the day. This summer they had bouilt a rollercoaster, which had cover the whole city and they had did it twice! They had also traveled through time twice, had a backyard beach, been to space, been a super hero, traveled around the world in one day and they were even the songwriter and singers behind the song Gitchi gitchi goo that Alexander of course had heard.

He couldn't wait. This summer would be so fun.

Somehow, he manage to fall asleep and woke up early the next day after.

As fast as his legs could bear, he ran to the Flynn – Fletcher family's house and entered the backyard, where Phineas and Ferb sat under the tree and between them their pet platypus Perry sat and stared dumb at two different directions.

"Hi guys", Alexander said.

"Hi Alexander!" Phineas replied and Ferb waved.

"So, what's happening today?"

"We were thinking about to make a movie real", Phineas said "Or simply go in to a movie."

"Sounds cool!"

"Whatcha doing?" Isabella said when she entered the backyard.

"Just thinking about what we are going to do today", Phineas replied.

Then Bufurd appeared with Baljeet under his arm. "Hey nerds", he said. "whatcha doing?" He said it just like Isabella would have said it.

"Bufurd!" she said.

He just laughed; "he, he, he."

"Bufurd, you can let go of me now", Beljeet said.

"Nha, I want to humiliate you a little while longer."

"Hey, where is Perry?" Alexander asked worried.

"Don't worry, he always runs of", Phineas said.

"Always?"

"Yhea, and he comes back every afternoon and then we say 'oh, there you are Perry'."

"Really? Where does he go?"

"We don't know actually." Isabella said.

"Do you remember that time when he disapered in the middle in the night?" Baljeet said.

"Yhea, and then, when we sang for him, he came back" Bufurd continued.

"There was also this time when we saw him on the chimney", Phineas said.

"On the chimney?"

"Yhea, if he came up there he can climb down by himself, and so he did."

"Bufurd, please, let me down now" Baljeet complained.

"Ok" Bufurd said and dropped him on the ground.

"Hey, I know what we are going to do today!" Alexander said. "Let's find Perry!"

"Yhea, why not, I've always been little curios."

"Where do you think he goes?" Isabella asked.

"Maybe he has a platypus friend", Baljeet said.

"Or he just live with another family", Bufurd said. "Or, or (!) he is a secret agent!"

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"He's a platypus, they doesn't do much" Isabella said.

"That could happen" Bufurd said and crossed his arms.

"Where shall we start looking?"

"We don't need to 'search'. Ferb and I have a blueprint of a 'platypus finder'- Give us some minutes to build it, then we split up an follows the signals."


	4. Bad News

Carl the Intern ran through the head quarter and screamed: "MAJOR MONOGRAM! MAJOR MONOGRAM!"

"What is it, Carl?" the Major answered irritated.

"I got some bad news!" Carl said. "Agent Ps host family two sons, Phineas and Ferb, and their friends are going to try to find him! They had built a 'platypus finder'!"

"Great googly moogly! That is bad news! And I just sent out Agent P on his mission!"

"What shall we do, sir?"

"Let's contact him on his watch!"

"Uhm… sir, his watch is broken, so he left it here, so I could fix it…"

"He did what? We have to take those 'finders' and the blueprints from those kids! Carl, it is time for us to enter a field mission!"


	5. Platypus Finder

Phineas gave a 'platypus finder' to everyone of them, which looked like a GPS according to Alexander.

"Okey guys, lets start looking. Lets meet up here again about 2 hours" Phineas said.

"What are you doing?" Candace said.

"We are going to find out where Perry disappears every day."

"So, nothing bust-worthy at all? You haven't built something?"

"We have, we built these 'platypus finders'" he said and showed it to Candace.

" A 'platypus finder'?" She took it. "Not a big radar? Or a giant platypus attractor?"

"No, just this 'platypus finder'."

"With this, I will bust you anyway" she said and ran off.

"She was sure excited about finding Perry" Phineas said.

They split up.


	6. a Lab coat and some IceCream

I buzzed on the doorbell. This time dad hadn't drove me over.

A jingle heard. "Doofensmirtzhs evil incorporate" it said, and after that Heinz answered.

"Who is it?" He sounded annoyed, like he used to.

"It's me" I said excited.

"Oh, you are here again." He didn't sound disappointed. "Wait, I buzz you in."

A click heard and the door opened. I took the elevator to his apartment and I couldn't resist to sing when I heard the melody of Gitchi Gitchi Goo. I didn't knock on the door, I just simply opened it, he was probably busy with one of his inators.

I walked in to his lab, where I saw him working with his latest inator.

"Whatcha doing?" I said.

Somewhere, a girl named Isabella got a chill.

My uncle said in a evil voice: "You'll see when Perry arrives."

I didn't ask him more about it. It was always fun with a surprise.

He turned around and said: "You know what, I have something for you."

"You have?" I said surprised. I really didn't see that coming.

"I was thinking that if you wanted to hang here the whole summer, you would make a perfect little minion" ha said an held a lab coat in front of me. "What do you say? Do you wanna be my loyal henchmen?"

"Are you serious?" I asked. "Of course I do!" I took the lab coat and put it on. It was a too big, but it worked. "What do you want me to do boss?"

"_Boss… _hm, that's sounds really nice and I really didn't expect you to be so cooperative" he said. "And for now, I got nothing for you to do."

"Just call me when you need me."

Wow, I was really going to work with him. I felt so happy.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Alexander asked Ferb, who walked beside him.

They had all split up, and suddenly, Alexanders platypus finder had start to make a small noice. It had found something! So he ran to that direction and at the place ha had found Ferb. Both of their platypus finder had led them to a pet shop with a baby platypus. It was not Perry.

And now, they walked together.

Ferb shook his head as an answer to Alexanders question.

Alexander was a person that could enjoy silence, but now, he wanted to ask so many question, but it felt wrong to make someone who didn't seem to talk too much to talk, so they remained silence.

Suddenly, both of their finders started to make the same sound as it had made before. Ferbs locations pointed to south and Alexander to north, and they split.

Alexander followed the platypus finders map and then he stopped where the platypus was suppose to be. He didn't see any platypus. Not even a beaver. The location pointed some meters behind him. He turned around and stared up at a purple building that remanded of Ferbs head. Maybe the platypus was inside? And according to the inator, t was suppose to be at the top at this building. Too bad you needed a key to open it.

An old lady came and opened the door and went in, and so did he.

"Come here little platy-platy" Bufurd called. "Come here little platypus."

"Bufurd, that is not going to work", Baljeet said.

"You watch" the bully answered.

Suddenly an ice-cream van came running and stopped just in front of them and the window opened.

"Who wants some ice-cream?" a guy with a uni-brow, mustache and with hair said.

"Oh, oh, oh, ME!" Bufurd said and ran to the van and Baljeet ran after him.

"What does a young man like you want" the ice-cream-uni-brow man said.

"I want chocolate, vanilla and strawberry aaaand… more chocolate!"

"A big growing boy need all the ice-cream he can get" the man said and gave him the ice-cream.

The boys didn't pay attention to the man in glasses behind them. Carefully the young man sneaked up behind them and snuck his hand into Bufurds pocket and took the platypus-finder while Baljeet tried to figure out what ice-cream he wanted. He ran to a safe place and said in a phone; "sir, I have it!"

"Good" the man with the uni-brow said. "Come back to the car!"

"What?" Bufurd said, who didn't catch what the man had said.

"Oh, nothing" he said and started to sweat.

The young man, named Carl, snuck in to the car and the uni-brow, Monogram, closed the window and drove away.

"Hey, he forgot to take paid, again" Bufurd said.

"And I didn't even get to order… again…" Baljeet said disappointed.


End file.
